


Techniques

by kattahj



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm telling you," Lynda said, "you're overestimating Spike's technique."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techniques

"I'm telling you," Lynda said, "you're overestimating Spike's technique. He thinks he's brilliant – they all do – but he's unimaginative."

"Mm," Sarah said, trying to concentrate on her textbook. She had to figure out these graphs for the test tomorrow.

Lynda grabbed her so fast the book slid down to the floor, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was light, with tongue and lips gently exploring Sarah's mouth, and surprisingly soft coming from someone as aggressive as Lynda.

"Oh," Sarah said, dazed, when Lynda let go.

Lynda wiped her mouth. " _That_ is good kissing technique."


End file.
